Kentucky Fried Children
Author's Note I'm sure everyone is finding the title disturbing. If so, good. This is a Minecraft creepypasta. It is made for the enjoyment of Minecraft and horror fans. This is written as if the real world was in Minecraft. They don't chat to communicate, but simply talk using sounds. It would be like turning our world into blocks, and allowing Minecraft abilities. Okay, are we good to go? -Pug The City Hello. I'm Tom. I'm a 15-year-old villager. I live in a large utopia-like city. It's not a perfect paradise, but it's pretty close. Or, it was. I woke up one morning. I trudged down the dark oak stairs, into our modern quartz and dark oak living room. My family was at work. It was currently summer vacation for me. I ate some cereal, put some clothes and shoes on, and stepped out the door. A beam of sunlight shone down on my face, and the wind whistled and whispered, softly rustling the trees and bushes. It was a beautiful morning. Young kids ran down the sidewalk, a group of teenagers biked down the street, and some geeks sat on a bench playing Minecraft. I decided to hop on my bike and go to Geoffrey's house. It was old, and worn down. Spooky. Like a haunted house. But it was a nice place, and no ghosts haunted it, so I was okay. We played Fortnite: Blocked on his Xbox till noontime. I checked my blocky watch. We were hungry. It was convenient that next door, there was a KFC. The KFC "Geoffrey, wanna go to KFC?" I suggested. "It's convenient, we're hungry... I guess it'll do." Geoffrey shrugged. We opened the door, and strangely enough, it started pouring. I mean pouring. The streets were flooding, lightning lit up the sky, and thunder boomed louder than a lion's roar. They reason this all was strange was because the TV was on low volume, and we didn't hear anything. Also, the weather forecasters are pretty accurate, and they predicted a perfectly sunny, breezy day. We sprinted to the KFC as thunder crackled behind us. We protected ourselves from the rain as best as could with our blocky arms. We opened the door, slid inside, and slammed it shut. "Welcome to KFC! What would you like?" a lady at the counter asked. "Uhh... Four chicken strips would be fine." I grunted, half hungry, half annoyed. Some children ran in and the lady took them into the kitchen for some "games." I thought it was likely that she was putting them to work. But I was wrong. I heard a chopping noise and some screams. Maybe the children cut themselves? More chopping. More screaming. After about ten minutes, the lady arrived with our food. I took a bite. It didn't taste at all like chicken. "Uh, ma'am, this tastes weird." "It does?" "Yeah.." I saw a human-like bone sticking out of the chicken. I screamed and ran out the door, heading to Geoffrey's. The Mystery Unfolded Geoffrey happened to be hot on my trail. "Dude, what happened? Why'd you scream like a girl?" "Did not!" "Did too!" "There was a human bone in my chicken." "Oh man. That is freaky." "Yeah" The kids weren't taken to a KFC sweatshop. They were slaughtered. And diced. And fried. And sold. I Googled "Freaky KFCs" on my IPhone. An article came up. "Freaky KFC in Brookeshollow!" Brookeshollow was the name of my city, so I tapped on the article. It told us the location, how they gruesomely massacre children in their kitchen, selling them to people, and call the cops on the people for cannibalism. It said that their real name wasn't Kentucky Fried Chicken at all, but Kentucky Fried Children. And it was the exact same location. I showed Geoffrey. Aftermath We ended up calling the police and moved to Blockanida. We settled down in Onblockio. That KFC was shut down and the other KFCs in the country were observed for months. The only Kentucky Fried Children was by that old house. All the staff was arrested. But me and Geoffrey were still scarred for life. Category:It's A Pug Life Category:Moderate Length Pastas Category:Creepypasta